Ensconced
by Baekspocket
Summary: Setelah 17 tahun Chanyeol tak berharap Baekhyun kembali. Tapi bukan Baekhyun saja yang kembali. "Aku bukan milikmu Sang Jenderal Besar." - Baekhyun. Chanbaek indehoy. AU! Yaoi. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_A story by Baekspocket_

 _Chanyeol x Baekhyun_

 _And support_

 _AU, Romance_

 _MPREG_

 **(TYPO EVERYWHERE)**

 _oOo_

 **Ensconsed**

Jika abad ke 18 sering disebut dengan era kejayaan. Dimana setiap orang punya pemikiran baru dan inovasi seakan setiap hari adalah natal. Masa itu sibuk dengan penemuan-penemuan yang meringankan pekerjaan manusia. Maka abad ke 20 adalah masa dimana manusia menjadi tamak. Bereksplorasi dengan menjajah negara yang lemah namun kaya akan sumber daya alam. Tak jarang ada yang berebut daerah kekuasaan karena sumber daya yang melimpah hingga menyebabkan perang. Negara maju saling berlomba untuk memperkuat militer dan persenjataan, saling bertentangan akibat ekspansi dan akhirnya Liga Bangsa Bangsa gagal menciptakan perdamaian. Hingga perang pun tak terelakkan.

Faktanya di awal abad ke 20 memang sudah terjadi konflik permusuhan hingga _casus belli_ yang menjadi asal usul perang terjadi. Dunia menjadi semakin krisis dengan isu diplomatik di negara eropa, menarik seluruh negara-negara besar kedalam konflik melalui berbagai aliansi dan perjanjian. Diabad yang sama dunia berperang sampai dua kali. Menyebabkan kehancuran diseluruh dunia hingga setiap negara berjuang demi kemerdekaan bagi anak cucu mereka dimasa mendatang.

Sementara di abad ke 21, tak banyak yang bersyukur. Malah perang tak berkesudahan ditimur tengah menewaskan banyak nyawa. Belum lagi _madman_ dan _rocket man_ yang hanya berputar pada _summit_ yang semu—tak jua bertemu di titik sepakat. PBB bahkan tak benar membantu saat negara-negara yang berkonflik adalah negara-negara tertentu yang memiliki hak khusus yang didasarkan pada kekuatan ekonomi dan militer. Diabad itu negara tersebut seperti; Uni Soviet (Rusia), Inggris, Amerika Serikat, China dan Perancis.

Saat itulah seorang fisikawan terkemuka yang terkenal akan teori fisika kuantum _Stephen Hawking_ memprediksi bahwa bumi akan kiamat 100 tahun lagi. Sebelum meninggal diumur ke 76 ia memiliki gagasan bahwa manusia harus segera menemukan planet baru.

Gagasan itu rupanya disambut baik oleh NASA dengan pemikiran bahwa benar bumi sedang memasuki fase ancaman alam yang berbahaya. Dibuktikan dengan beberapa gunung api yang kembali aktif, gempa yang terjadi tanpa prediksi, lapisan ozon yang makin menipis, perubahan iklim, serangan asteroid, pertumbuhan populasi yang tidak terkontrol, dan penyebaran wabah penyakit.

Saat itu Hawking telah bekerja sama dengan NASA membangun wahana _nano-starship_ yang dapat terbang ke sebuah planet dengan kecepatan cahaya. Pesawat itu konon bisa mencapai _Alpha Centauri,_ yaitu bintang terdekat tata surya yang jaraknya berkisar 4,38 tahun cahaya dari bumi.

Berita buruknya 50 tahun kemudian bencana itu benar-benar terjadi. Berita baiknya mereka menemukan _shortcut_ berupa gangguan ruang dan waktu yang biasa disebut _wormhole. Ini_ yang mampu membawa manusia ke _galaxy_ lain. Dan kemungkinan untuk tinggal di 'rumah baru' bukan sekedar harapan.

Proyek itu dilanjutkan oleh Raymond Park. Seorang Jenderal besar yang bekerja sama dengan arsitek dan 10 negara untuk membuat bunker berkapasitas 10 orang. Orang-orang hebat yang memiliki kesempatan hidup untuk melanjutkan koloni manusia. Bunker itu menjadi tempat bernaung sampai ledakan atom nuklir berhenti, lalu _Ranger Craft_ akan membawa mereka menuju _endurance_.

Pesawat itu tiba di galaksi Anewa. Pada tata surya baru milik manusia, ada 7 planet yang mengorbit sebuah bintang besar—hampir mirip matahari hanya saja dua kali lebih besar. 3 planet padat dan 4 planet gas. Tujuan mereka adalah Planet Allcean, satu yang memiliki persenan oksigen lebih banyak 35,43%. Selebihnya nitrogen, argon, karbon dioksida dan uap air. Semua unsur yang hampir 80% mirip dengan bumi. Planet yang hanya memiliki satu pulau besar yang akhirnya dinamakan benua pangea.

Benua itu dibagi menjadi 4 divisi. Utara (Alland), Timur (Allstar), Selatan (Allway) dan Tenggara (Allair). Ada beberapa provinsi dimasing-masing divisi yang di ketuai oleh seorang mayor. Planet ini—

Tok tok tok

"Permisi?"

Pintu terbuka sedikit dan Baekhyun menemukan Jaehyun berdiri disana memutar pandangan untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang menonton video dokumenter _Allcean_ atau yang sering disebut dengan _earth twins._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk lalu mematikan proyektor. Berdiri bersedekap tangan didepan dada sambil menatap baekhyun bingung.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu tidak acuh, mengambil jasnya yang tersampir diatas kursi lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku bosan." Jawabnya pelan lalu menatap Jaehyun yang menghela nafas, pria itu melangkah menuju Baekhyun lalu menarik tangannya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ayo cepat, upacaranya dimulai 20 menit lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu lalu berjalan dengan tenang di belakang Jaehyun yang lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Apa kau gugup?"

Mengangguk, Baekhyun menggigit bibir atasnya resah. "Aku menghabiskan 4 tahun di AIT (Alland Institute of Technology) pengangkatan ini sudah kutunggu seumur hidup."

Taunya Jaehyun terkekeh akan jawaban itu. Dia mengusap kepala Baekhyun sedikit lalu memberi semangat. " _Relax,_ kau sudah disini sekarang."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang saat akhirnya kakinya benar-benar menginjak aula itu. Aula kebesaran Allair—markas besar _Allcean_ , berada di divisi Tenggara dan aula-nya benar benar terlihat megah.

Langkah kakinya dibawa kearah tribun yang disediakan untuk _team IT._ Ya, Baekhyun adalah seorang _programmer_ yang akan dilantik untuk melaksanakan tugas di divisi Timur Allstar. Oh Baekhyun suka divisi itu, dia sudah mencari tempat tinggal di provinsi Aries—12 provinsi disana dinamakan dengan nama zodiak. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, hanya tinggal satu kali angkutan lagi dia akan menetap disana untuk lima tahun kedepan.

Sekarang Baekhyun masih menetap di divisi Utara Alland, benar menyukai tempat itu karena lokasinya yang jauh dari divisi tenggara, mabes—Allair. Nyatanya laki-laki itu berusaha keras supaya tidak ditempatkan disana. Dan syukur ia ditugaskan di Timur Allstar. Mari mengucap syukur sekali lagi.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa gugup saat melihat semua _team_ yang bekerja untuk keamanan pemerintah berkumpul di aula itu, semua yang berasal dari _Navies (_ Angkatan Laut), _Armies_ (Angkatan Darat) _Air Forces (_ Angkatan Udara), hanya _Intelligence Agency_ danIT yang bukan merupakan anggota militer di dalam ruangan ini.

Pengangkatan pangkat perwira menengah sampai tinggi memang akan dilakukan sekaligus hari ini. Namun untuk yang lain akan diangkat di markas masing-masing. Sementara IT mendapat giliran terakhir. Baekhyun hanya berdoa semua dengan waktu selama itu bisa membunuh rasa gugupnya yang masih kentara. Dia mengalihkan sekali lagi pandangan kepada para prajurit yang tak ikut duduk seperti _team_ -nya.

Lihat betapa tegapnya badan mereka. Batinnya merutuk, huh! Kenapa dia memilih untuk masuk ke bagian militer!? Oh astaga lupakan, ini sudah terjadi! Baekhyun hanya harus mengirup nafas dan keluarkan… sekali lagi dan hah, tiba-tiba hiruk pikuk yang tadi terdengar berubah menjadi sunyi.

Semua orang lantas berdiri saat mendengar sang Jenderal Besar Allcean akan memasuki Aula. Baekhyun tidak berani menoleh, takut takut jika matanya salah menatap dan menemukan manik emerald yang tak pernah lagi ingin dia lihat itu. Tapi memang dasarnya mata Baekhyun tak paham perasaan pemiliknya, mata itu sengaja melirik kearah salah seorang pria yang berdiri diantara prajurit. Cukup bersyukur karena pria itu tidak melihat kearahnya.

Saat komando menurunkan hormat disuarakan Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Tidak mengetahui kemungkinan pria itu ada disini, menghadiri upacara pengangkatan pangkat para perwira, intelijen dan IT.

Baekhyun sangat ingin bertanya pada Jaehyun disebelahnya, apakah sang Jenderal Besar akan tetap berada diruangan ini saat Penugasan IT diucapkan atau tidak? Karena biasanya sang Jenderal Besar dan prajuritnya akan pergi saat pangkat perwira selesai dikumandangkan. Baekhyun hanya berharap semoga kebiasaan itu belum berubah. Karena berada di ruangan yang sama dengan laki-laki itu membuat rasa gugup Baekhyun semakin tinggi.

Tapi Baekhyun harus berusaha lebih keras menelan kegelisahannya. Karena saat giliran intelijen tiba, sang Jenderal Besar tidak terlihat ingin meninggalkan tempatnya. Baekhyun merasakan keringat dingin turun melalui pelipisnya. Astaga! Sebeginikah?

Waktu berlalu dan akhirnya nama Baekhyun dipanggil. Dia menanti dengan waspada.

"Baekhyun Wu, 30 tahun, _Programmer batch 106, classification P-B02 grade A._ "

Dan rasanya sungguh lega luar biasa. Tak sia-sia 4 tahunnya berlalu demi sampai ketitik ini. Baekhyun lantas berdiri lalu memberi bungkuh 180 derajat lalu kembali duduk, dia mendongak lalu mendapati manik emerald yang berusaha dihindarinya itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

 _Astaga apa itu?_

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menurunkan pandangan, mengigit bibir atas luar biasa gugup—ya perasaan itu kembali lagi, dia meremas tangannya gelisah lalu kembali menhela nafas menenangkan diri.

Setelah 17 tahun Baekhyun tak pernah ingin bertemu dengan pria itu dengan cara seperti ini.

Dalam hati ia mengumpat.

 _Park Chanyeol sialan._

 _oOo_

Dia kembali.

Chanyeol tidak tau harusnya dia senang atau marah saat melihat laki-laki itu lagi didepan matanya. Tapi justru batinnya tak menyesali untuk tetap disana memantau penempatan bagian IT beberapa tahun kedepan. Niat semula yang hanya ingin melihat sekilas malah kembali mengambil posisi duduk dikursi kebesarannya—hal yang semula selalu dilewati Chanyeol karena hei! Dia punya tugas penting yang lain.

Lalu matanya menyusuri laki-laki yang duduk bersama kelompoknya didepan sana. Oh lihat surainya yang hampir-hampir berwarna silver itu, seperti perpaduan antara warna abu-abu, sedikit nuansa biru, pink dan ungu. Sedikit kacau jika dijelaskan tapi sialnya terlihat indah dimata Chanyeol. Dia ingat sering membenamkan wajah kesana.

Badannya lebih berisi sekarang—tetap lebih mungil dari pada Chanyeol, tingginya juga bertambah—tetap lebih pendek dari pada Chanyeol, pipinya yang lebih lembut dari pada sutera, lehernya yang sensitif, Chanyeol ingat dia dulu sering meninggalkan 'tanda' disana dan bibirnya…

Hm, Chanyeol tidak tau ini legal atau tidak. Tapi bibir itu jelas mengundang bibirnya untuk bertarung dengan miliknya. Terlihat tidak berubah, belahnya nampak lembut dan manis—Chanyeol pernah meng-icipnya dulu, mungkin warnanya sedikit lebih pucat.

Huh? Apa laki-laki ini sakit? Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa khawatir. Dia kembali meneliti lelaki mungil itu lalu menarik ujung bibirnya sekilas.

Oh lupakan saja, Chanyeol tau cara untuk membuat bibir itu menjadi semerah darah para musuhnya. Tapi dia akan melakukannya nanti. Chanyeol membuat pengingat dalam kepalanya.

 _Nanti._

"Baekhyun Wu, 30 tahun, _Programmer batch 106, classification P_ _B02 grade A._ "

Suara itu bergema di aula kebesaran Allair. Bersahut-sahutan mengisi indra Chanyeol, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan berada sejauh ini. Padahal laki-laki itu dulu hanya seorang _script kiddie_ —sebutan untuk orang yang memiliki kemampuan kurang dalam dunia internet.

Waktu mengubah segalanya. Tak hanya fisik, tapi kemampuannya pun mengikuti. Baekhyun berada di klasifikasi P-B02, P untuk _Primer—_ satuan utama dari _programmer_ ROA (Republic of Allcean), _B_ untuk Inisial namanya dan 02 untuk posisi Baekhyun di kelompok.

Itu adalah posisi yang tinggi, laki-laki mungil itu masuk kedalam _central team_ dan Chanyeol benar bangga akan hal itu. Maka saat manik _emerald_ nya bertemu dengan _ocean blue_ milik BaekhyunChanyeol baru sadar bahwa laki-laki itu memakai lensa kontak, ia menahan pandangannya disana. Oh betapa ia menyukai saat Baekhyun menatapnya. Memaku iris itu dan Chanyeol tau dia ingin Baekhyun menatapnya dengan jarak lebih dekat. Akan lebih manis dengan jemari yang bertautan atau sebuah pelukan.

 _Sial_

Sayangnya itu tak bertahan lama, belum berapa detik, Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun mengerjap sekali sebelum menurunkan pandangannya kebawah. Bertindak seolah tatapan itu bukan apa-apa. Taunya Chanyeol menggeram. Dia yakin melihat sesuatu ditatapan itu—mmm itu seperti takut, terkejut dan… rindu?

 _Wow._

Chanyeol tentu menyukai pemikiran yang terakhir. Waktu mungkin tak mengubah segalanya pada kenyataan Baekhyun masih memiliki perasaan yang 'itu' padanya. Chanyeol bahkan tak susah menampik bahwa ia pun masih memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu.

 _oOo_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kasur. Pengangkatannya sebagai anggota inti IT harusnya membuatnya senang, bukan malah merasa terbebani seperti ini. Baekhyun benar menginginkan posisi ini—jika hanya jika ia tidak dipindah tugaskan ke tenggara.

Oh yatuhan! Baekhyun menyebut dalam hati. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan pada bantal hotel sementara tangannya sibuk memukul kasur demi melampiaskan kekesalan.

 _Park Chanyeol sialan_

 _Parck Chanyeol bedebah!_

 _AHHHHH MATI SAJA KAUU!_

Andai saja Baekhyun benar-benar memiliki nyali untuk mengatakan itu. Mungkin dia akan di tahan di pulau _Revil_ , semua penjahat diasingkan disana, dan itu bukan bagian yang paling buruk. Baekhyun bisa saja diumpan pada Piranha dan dia akan…

Laki-laki itu lantas bangun, berusaha menampik pemikiran gila yang muncul dikepala kecilnya. Baekhyun mengusap wajah lelah. Harusnya Baekhyun bersyukur saja, setidaknya dia tidak dibuang dari tim. Tapiiiiii oh yatuhan, bagaimana dengan rumahnya yang sudah ia sewa di timur Allstar? Surat kepindahan anak-anaknya kesalah satu sekolah disana juga sudah di ajukan. Bagaimana anak—

Astaga! Baekhyun tersadar ia belum menghubungi anak-anaknya sedari tadi. Dengan sigap ia meraih jas hitamnya yang sudah kusut lalu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari sana.

Panggilan itu diangkat saat dering pertama berbunyi.

" _Papaaaaaaa!"_

Baekhyun mengulas senyum kecil—lupa atas masalah tadi, lalu membaringkan badannya kembali keatas kasur.

"Iyaa. Guanlin aman kan dirumah?"

" _Aku selalu aman pap, Jongin hyung yang tidak."_

"Oh Jongin mana? Apa kalian sudah makan?"

" _Um! Jongin hyung menghabiskan jatahku. Dasar babi! Apa? Ini papa!"_

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Jongin bersahutan dengan Guanlin di ujung sana.

" _Halo papaaaaaaa."_ Ini dia Jongin yang suka sekali berteriak.

" _Jongin tolong suaramu!"_

" _Biarkan saja, ini papaku!"_

" _Ck! Kekanakan sekali."_

Mendengar suara-suara itu hati Baekhyun menghangat. Mungkin tak apa ia berkorban sekali lagi. Demi anak-anaknya Baekhyun akan memikirkan cara lain untuk menghadapi maskar besar Allcean itu. Mungkin dia akan diletakkan di provinsi 12, bukan di provinsi 1–Allair menggunakan angka sebagai nama provinsi, walau kecil kemungkinan, Baekhyun tetap melantunkan doa itu.

"Apa itu Sehun? Kalian sudah makan nak? Tidurlah. Papa akan pulang besok dengan bus paling pagi."

" _Oke! Papa jaga diri ya. Selamat malam pap!"_

" _Eh jangan ditutup! Aku belum—"_

Tut tut tut…

Baekhyun tersenyum saat panggilan itu terputus. Mengirimkan ucapan selamat malam pada anak-anaknya lalu semua terasam jelas.

 _Tidak apa._

Batin Baekhyun berusaha ikhlas. Ia belum sanggup kembali. Tapi demi anak-anaknya… Baekhyun tau hanya ini satu-satunya harapan agar kebutuhan hidup anak-anaknya tetap tercukupi.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar hotel lalu ingatannya kembali ke Aula siang tadi.

Bayangan Chanyeol yang bergeming di kursinya, menyisakan tanya pada prajurit di belakangnya dengan kenyataan Chanyeol belum beranjak saat upacara pengangkatan pangkat perwira selesai. Digantikan oleh penempatan bagian non militer dimasing-masing divisi.

"Penempatan divisi 03. Allstar. Tim— "

"—tenggara." Yap. Itu Chanyeol yang baru saja menyela. Dengan tenang ia berdiri lalu melangkah keluar aula meninggalkan suara langkah sepatunya yang bergema, menghiraukan pertanyaan yang muncul dari kepala-kepala diruangan itu. Termasuk Baekhyun yang mencelos saat nada otoriter itu bergaung di aula.

Upacara itu belum selesai dan tanpa membantah ucapan Chanyeol, nama-nama penugasan IT kembali di suarakan. Baekhyun merasakan tatapan Jaehyun kearahnya, mungkin pria itu bingung dan Baekhyunpun bahkan juga sama bingungnya! Maka Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jaehyun, menggeleng tidak tahu apa-apa.

Lalu saat upacara itu selesai, pimpinan-nya di IT—Henry menginformasikan bahwa benar Baekhyun dipindahkan ke Tenggara.

 _Sial_.

Baekhyun tak bisa membantah dan hanya menganggukan kepala kaku.

Tuhan tahu betapa ia tak mau berususan dengan pria itu lagi.

 _Park Chanyeol._

Namanya bersahutan di kepala Baekhyun.

 _Sang Jenderal Besar Allcean._

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fin**

a/n.

Aku habis ngulang nonton interstellar, after the dark, sama Descendant of the sun. Nyatu, jadi begini. Idenya udah mampir sejak aku awal masuk sma sih. Tapi baru direalisasikan sekarang huhu. Maaf atas kesotoyan ku yang super duper disini ya! Ini fiksi kok tenang. Kecuali beberapa paragraf diatas huh. Aku aja ampe pusing hehe. Ohya terimakasih sudah baca!

 _18/8/18_


	2. Chapter 2

Bayangan Chanyeol yang bergeming di kursinya, membuat Baekhyun berpikir, tindakan itu menyisakan tanya pada prajurit di belakangnya dengan kenyataan Chanyeol belum beranjak saat upacara pengangkatan pangkat perwira selesai. Digantikan oleh penempatan bagian non militer dimasing-masing divisi.

"Penempatan divisi 03. Allstar. Tim— "

"—Tenggara." Yap. Itu Chanyeol yang baru saja menyela. Dengan tenang ia berdiri lalu melangkah keluar aula meninggalkan suara langkah sepatunya yang bergema, menghiraukan pertanyaan yang muncul dari kepala-kepala diruangan itu. Termasuk Baekhyun yang mencelos saat nada otoriter itu bergaung di aula.

Upacara itu belum selesai dan tanpa membantah ucapan Chanyeol, nama-nama penugasan IT kembali di suarakan. Baekhyun merasakan tatapan Jaehyun kearahnya, mungkin pria itu bingung dan Baekhyunpun bahkan juga sama bingungnya! Maka Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jaehyun, menggeleng bahwasanya dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Lalu saat upacara itu selesai, pimpinan-nya di IT—Henry menginformasikan bahwa benar Baekhyun dipindahkan ke Tenggara.

 _Sial_.

Baekhyun tak bisa membantah dan hanya menganggukan kepala kaku.

Tuhan tahu betapa ia tak mau berususan dengan pria itu lagi.

 _Park Chanyeol._

Namanya bersahutan di kepala Baekhyun.

 _Sang Jenderal Besar Allcean._

 **oOo**

 _A story by_ _ **Baekspocket**_

 _Chanyeol x Baekhyun_

 _With Jongin, Sehun, Eunwoo, Guanlin_

 _And support_

 _AU, Romance_

 _Yaoi_

 _Mpreg_

 **TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE**

 _Ps: narasi ngebosenin super panjang_

 **oOo**

 **Ensconsed**

Malam itu seperti malam yang sudah-sudah. Matahari tenggelam dengan sinar jingga yang melambai sepanjang cakrawala. Namun gradasi merah dan ungu kekuningan itu tidak menarik minat Chanyeol untuk terkagum. Nyatanya keindahan itu tak membuat pikirannya yang bercabang keruh merasa lebih baik. Malah, membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut karena keindahannya mengingatkan Chanyeol akan seseorang.

Sial. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini! (Padahal kemarin sudah mengaku masih memiliki perasaan).

Ini sudah 17 tahun berlalu semenjak laki-laki dengan bibir ceri itu pergi. Dan lihat! Bahkan dari sekian banyak organ yang dimiliki laki-laki mungil itu, yang terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol malah bibirnya.

Astaga.

Waktu harusnya sudah menghapus laki-laki itu dari pikirannya. Bukan malah semakin membayang diingatan Chanyeol seakan mengingatkan bahwa keindahan itu dulu pernah dijamahnya. Menjadi miliknya, sebelum laki-laki itu pergi dan sekarang seenaknya saja muncul dihadapan Chanyeol.

Hebat sekali dia! Mendengus pelan, Jenderal besar Allcean itu menghela nafas panjang. Pria itu menunduk, lalu Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan saat pintu ruangannya diketuk tiga kali disertai suara Minseok Kim—sekretarisnya, yang meminta izin untuk masuk. Kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya, Chanyeol menekan salah satu tombol di mejanya lalu pintu itu bergeser untuk terbuka,

Laki-laki yang sudah 7 tahun menjadi sekretaris yang mengurus urusan pribadinya itu berdiri dua langkah dari meja kerja Chanyeol memberi hormat.

"Lapor Jenderal Besar, putera Aleco meninggal hari ini pukul 16.07. Umur 8 hari."

Oh yatuhan.

Sakit kepala Chanyeol semakin menjadi mendengar berita itu. Namun tetap sejenak menundukkan kepala atas kepergian putera Aleco. Putra kandungnya yang memilih untuk menyusul sang ibu ke pangkuan yang maha kuasa.

Selesai. Chanyeol hanya menatap kosong dengan pikiran entah kemana. Rasanya Minseok ingin menyela lamunan Sang Jenderal untuk undur diri dari ruangan itu. Tentu merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Tapi sebelum suaranya dapat terdengar oleh Chanyeol pria itu sudah berucap lebih dahulu.

"Minseok, ingatkan aku kenapa aku harus memiliki anak." Tanya Chanyeol. Terdengar bingung dan terbebani.

Minseok mengerjap tak paham. Atasannya itu sudah pasti tau jawabannya. Mereka tak bisa melawan alam semesta Allcean. Bahkan Chanyeol yang merupakan sang terpilih tak bisa. Konsekuensi-nya terlalu besar. Bukan hanya tentang Chanyeol. Tapi tentang keberlangsungan umat manusia.

Jadi dulu…

Awalnya planet Allcean dinyatakan hampir mirip 99% dengan bumi. Hanya pergerakan lempeng nya saja yang lebih lambat dibanding bumi. Lalu pernyataan itu dibantah oleh alam. Iya alam. Semesta alam.

Seribu tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kali manusia menginjakkan kaki ke 'rumah baru' ini, sebanyak 10.000 koloni manusia akhirnya dipimpin oleh seorang Jenderal bernama Raymond Park. Satu-satunya Jenderal dengan lencana bintang 6; Pangkat tertinggi dalam angkatan militer.

Maka pemerintahan disusun, hukum ditetapkan dan peradaban manusia kembali dimulai dengan Raymond Park sebagai pemimpinnya. Sistem pemerintahan yang di sepakati dari hasil voting pada masa itu adalah demokrasi liberal dengan keadaan; tidak ada istilah mayoritas dan minoritas.

Pada masa itu, Jenderal Raymond Park memegang kendali pemerintah selama 30 tahun dengan pemikiran; kurang bijaknya mengganti pemimpin 5 tahun sekali saat masyarakat harusnya fokus untuk meningkatkan kebutuhan dan standar hidup. Pergolakan pun tidak pernah terjadi karena Jenderal Raymond Park dinilai sebagai pemimpin ideal walaupun usia sudah memakan waktunya. Beliau tau benar cara memimpin dan dipuji karena kecekatan dalam mengatasi persoalan—atau karena publik tidak terlalu berkeinginan menjadi Presiden saat keterbatasan ada dimana-mana sebab kehidupan, baru akan dimulai. Dimana pemimpin diawal koloni tidak mendapatkan kemewahan seperti yang terjadi di bumi—setidaknya belum.

Saat kehidupan masyarakat mulai berkembang dan akhirnya Jenderal Raymond Park memasuki usia pensiun. Pemilihan Presiden untuk periode berikutnya-pun akhirnya dilaksanakan.

Ronald Burbridge dan Pico Park memenangkan hasil suara. Presiden dan Wakil Presiden baru yang akan memimpin Allcean.

Hanya saja...

Kesulitanpun akhirnya datang. Selama tigapuluh tahun menempati Allcean, ini adalah bencana alam yang pertama yang pernah dialamai manusia. Beberapa bulan setelah Presiden dan Wakil Presiden yang baru dilantik. Terjadi kemarau panjang yang berlangsung bertahun-tahun. Hasil tani yang awalnya subur dengan hasil melimpah, lama-lama layu, lalu mati. Tanah mulai kering karena hujan tak kunjung turun. Air sumur menipis dan tak ada cadangan air karena tak ada yang menduga bencana kemarau akan datang.

Presiden Ronald Burbridge akhirnya turun tangan dan mengerahkan semua tenaga untuk mencari alternatif sumber air yang lain. Pohon kelapa yang harusnya tidak terimbas pun pula tak berbuah. Sumber air semakin menipis. Sementara Pico Park tetap berada ditempat untuk mengatur pemerintahan.

Hingga kabar buruk pun terdengar saat mereka yang pulang dari pencarian mata air bersama Presiden Ronald Burbridge menemukan pria berusia 47 tahun itu tergeletak lemas ditanah karena dehidrasi berat. Membiarkan rakyatnya minum dan tak mendapat bagian. Paginya ia ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa.

Allcean berduka untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Maka Pico Park pun otomatis naik tahta menjadi Presiden sementara. Ia memerintahkan para apoteker dan ahli farmasi untuk mencari obat yang bisa mengatasi pohon kelapa yang rupanya terkena wabah. Dengan harapan setidaknya rakyatnya tidak mengalami dehidrasi yang sama. Kabar baiknya obat itu berhasil ditemukan dan kelapa kembali bisa diproduksi dibulan berikutnya.

Sudah lebih dari 4 tahun kemarau melanda, tiga bulan setelah Presiden Ronald Burbridge wafat, dengan tiba-tibahujan mulai turun. Orang-orang langsung berhamburan keluar rumah mengucap syukur, air disimpan dalam dandang besar demi berjaga-jaga jika hujan hanya turun sekali.

Kabar baik lainnya, iklim mulai stabil dan pemerintahan Pico Park—yang juga merupakan anak dari Raymond Park, berlangsung selama 20 tahun lebih. Tanpa ada bencana sekalipun.

Diperiode Presiden berikutnya, bencana kembali menyapa. Kali ini wabah penyakit pada hewan yang rupanya juga menyebar pada manusia. Sumber daya manusia pun akhirnya berkurang karena tumbang oleh penyakit. Lalu seorang filsafat bernama Ashkun Wan akhirnya menyampaikan teori yang kurang masuk akal menurut para petinggi negara.

Mereka semula menolak, namun setelah 7 tahun wabah tak berhenti. Hasil hipotesis Ashkun akhirnya dilakukan; Allcea harus dipimpin oleh putra Pico Park. Pilihan terakhir yang dirasa mustahil namun justru membuahkan hasil.

Woohyun Park adalah seorang pengusaha dibidang tekstil saat diminta menjadi Presiden. Dengan beberapa pertimbangan dan syarat akhirnya ia dilantik menjadi Presiden sementara. Belum dua bulan memerintah, rakyat berangsur sembuh begitupula hewan-hewan.

Menyadari kejanggalan itu, beberapa ilmuan akhirnya membuat hipotesis lain tentang semesta alam Allcean yang berbeda dengan bumi. Allcean seakan memilih sendiri siapa yang berhak untuk menjadi pemimpin ditanahnya. Terdengar mustahil, tapi itu benar terjadi.

Lalu petinggi negara akhirnya sepakat untuk membuat hukum, dimana yang bisa menjadi pemimpin hanyalah keturunan 'Park' saja. Hal itu tentu saja membuat rakyat tidak setuju. Mereka menganggap hal ini hanyalah 'kebetulan' semata. Maka saat setelah masa jabatan Woohyun Park berakhir, rakyat serempak tidak memilih clan Park yang diajukan oleh partai nasional sebagai Calon Presiden.

Maka _, Say halo to_ bencana Angin topan.

Begitulah hingga beratus-ratus tahun kemudian, Park selalu memiliki keturunan laki-laki—seakan takdirpun memihak Allcean yang tak ingin tanahnya dipimpin oleh orang lain.

Beratus tahun hal mustahil seperti tak terjadinya gempa didaerah rawan, yang lokasinya mirip dengan geografis Jepang. Tidak pernah, bahkan untuk sekali. Hanya goncangan seberapa yang tak banyak berefek pada kehidupan.

Materi ini diceritakan dalam setiap buku sejarah setiap sekolah di Allcean. Dengan harapan tidak ada pemberontak yang ingin berusaha untuk merebut kekuasaan. Walaupun orang-orang seperti itu akan tetap lahir dan berambisi, ketentaraan Allcean sudah diperkuat untuk menuntas para pemberontak yang sewaktu-waktu beraksi. Mereka tipe manusia yang tak percaya jika tak merasakannya sendiri.

Semoga Tuhan segera memberkati.

Seiring berkembangnya manusia, mereka mulai berpencar ketempat-tempat yang belum terjamah hingga akhirnya membangun koloni baru disana. Setiap daerah akhirnya dipijaki oleh manusia sampai dibagi menjadi divisi dan provinsi seperti sekarang.

Sekarang masalahnya adalah, Chanyeol yang tak juga memiliki keturunan. Diumur ke 30 tahun harusnya Chanyeol sudah matang benar untuk bisa memiliki anak. Hanya saja sepertinya takdir sedang ingin bermain dengannya.

Aleco adalah anak kelima yang meninggal dari 'percobaan'—Chanyeol menyebutnya begitu karena ia tak benar ingin melakukannya, untuk memiliki keturunan. Anak ini sangat penting demi menjaga Allcean untuk tidak mengamuk pada umat manusia. Chanyeol sudah berusaha, bahkan menelan mentah-mentah perasaannya demi bisa menghadirkan pemimpin kelak untuk bangsa ini.

Masalahnya bukan terletak di _carrier_ atau perempuan itu—yang juga selalu meninggal setelah melahirkan anak mereka. Masalahnya ada di Chanyeol.

Diketahui setelah beratus tahun teknologi semakin maju. Sang Jenderal besar diperiksa melalui serangkaian kesehatan khusus dan ditemukan bahwa mereka adalah pemilik _Loto genetic_ , dimana mereka tidak akan mati karena penyakit serius—kecuali mereka ditelan oleh pasir hisap, dan bisa hidup hingga usia 113 tahun tanpa kekurangan fungsi fisik yang berarti.

Lalu hasil pemeriksaan Chanyeol dihari itu menyatakan ia memiliki gen yang resesif. Hanya golongan darah tertentu yang mampu menerima darahnya. Tipe golongan darah langka yang sejauh ini dari pencarian hanya dimiliki oleh 3 orang perempuan dan 2 orang _carrier_ yang sudah menghadap tuhannya.

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya semakin berat saat ia menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepala ke punggung kursinya. Sepenuhnya mendiamkan Minseok yang masih berdiri disana dengan kedua kakinya. Sebelum jatuh ke alam bawah sadar, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya sekilas, sebagai kode Minseok sudah bisa meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sang Jenderal Besar Allcean itu bahkan tak payah merasa tersinggung saat Minseok tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung diudara dan ditelan malam.

 **oOo**

Pagi itu Baekhyun berangkat ke _Allair International Airport_ menggunakan bus yang menempuh waktu satu setengah jam perjalanan. Tim-nya dari IT memutuskan untuk pulang besok dan masih ingin merasakan rasanya tinggal di markas besar Allair. Sementara baekhyun lebih memilih untuk pulang lebih cepat karena tanggung jawabnya yang ditinggal dirumah bisa saja sedang menggila sekarang.

Saat sampai Baekhyun langsung _check in_ dan duduk dengan tenang di _lounge._ Pesawatnya menuju Alland berangkat 60 menit lagi. Laki-laki itu menemukan tempat yang lumayan sepi diujung ruangan. Setelah menyamankan diri disana, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya saat dirasa benda itu bergetar ada panggilan masuk.

 _Sehunnie._

"Halo sayang." Baekhyun menyapa pertama kali. Dia melihat sekeliling, tidak terlalu banyak orang diruang tunggu.

" _Papa sudah di bandara?"_ Suaranya lebih berat dibanding terakhir kali Baekhyun mendengarnya. Dia hanya pergi 2 minggu untuk pelatihan ke Allair dan suara Sehun sudah berbeda baginya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun jadi rindu sekali. "Hm, papa sudah diruang tunggu. Kurang satu jam lagi _take off_. Adikmu bagaimana?"

" _Nakal sekali. Sehunnie merasa jadi yang paling tua."_ Sehun terdengar mendengus. Hal ini malah mengundang gelak Baekhyun.

Dengan senyum pengertian ia menjawab. "Jadi yang paling tua itu keren _loh,_ Sehunnie jadi bisa menyuruh-nyuruh mereka."

Eung. Orang tua macam apa si Baekhyun ini sebenarnya?

" _Hahaha, ide papa boleh juga. Nanti Sehunnie coba. Tapi Paaa...—"_

Perkataan Sehun tergantung di udara. Baehkyun menyerngit. "Apaa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

" _Jangan lupa pesanan Sehunnie ya!"_

Lalu Baekhyun membeku disana. Eh, dia tidak ingat Sehun pernah memesan apa padanya. Si sulung Jongin jelas menginginkan sepatu futsal baru karena yang lama sudah tak layak masuk lapangan, layaknya masuk tong sampah. Lalu si tengah Eunwoo ingin RPUL edisi terbatas yang hanya ada di Allair. Si bungsu Guanlin ingin Laptop Baekhyun—uh yang ini masih membuatnya gemas. Guanlin ingin _hard disk_ 1tb dan Baekhyun sudah membeli semua keinginan anaknya. Ia bahkan sudah membeli piama 5 set dengan warna berbeda, abu-abu untuk Guanlin, putih untuk Eunwoo, hitam untuk Sehun, Nude untuk Jongin dan.. hm, _soft pink_ untuk Baehkyun, karena… hanya warna itu yang tersisa.

Tapi Sehun…. Huh? Baekhyun tidak ada ingatan Sehun memesan apapun padanya.

"Eung.. Sehunnie papa lup—"

" _Pesan Sehunnie, papa harus pulang dengan selamat."_

Oh apa itu tadi?

Maka Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum. Tanpa sadar mengangguk walaupun tau Sehun tak akan melihatnya. "Oke siap komandan. Misi dijalankan."

Lalu Baekhyun bisa mendengar gelak sehun di seberang telefon. Senyumnya kembali terukir saat mendengar suara lain bersahutan dengan Sehun disana.

" _Hyung? Itu papa ya? Wah curang sekali! Nelfon Papa tapi diam-diam! JONGIN HYUNGGG, SI SEHUN CURANG LAGI NIH! NELFON PAPA SENDIRIANNN!"_

" _Ish kau ini berisik sekali sih Lin! Dan panggil aku hyung!"_

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tawanya saat mendengar suara-suara itu.

" _APA!? EH SEHUN KAU INGIN MEREBUT PAPAKU YA?"_ Dan jongin yang selalu berteriak.

Lalu Baekhyun mendengar suara gaduh seperti seseorang berusaha merebut ponsel Sehun.

" _Papaa, kenapa aku harus punya kembaran aneh seperti mereka?"_ Suara Eunwoo menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun dan ia pun tertawa.

"Eunwo sudah makan?" Baekhyun tak mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Eunwoo yang ia sendiri pun bingung kenapa.

" _Belum. Tadi Jongin hyung menggoreng sosisnya terlalu semangat sampai sosisnya hangus. Menjengkelkan sekali, padahal aku sudah lapar pap. Papa cepat pulang yaa,"_

Baekhyun baru ingin membalas saat _departure announcement_ tertangkap pendengarannya.

 _Your attention please, passengers of Qaetaur Airways on flight QT614 to Capricorn please boarding from door A11, Thankyou._

"Ah Papa harus pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa makan ya nak, saudara mu yang lain juga. Sudah ya."

" _Okeee, love you papa. Safelight!"_

 **oOo**

Ini sudah dia hari semenjak Baekhyun sampai dirumah. Dia masih belum memberitahukan anak-anaknya tentang kepindahan mereka ke Allair. Baekhyun akan menyampai kabar itu.

Nanti.

"Paa,"

Baekhyun sedang memakai baju saat suara Jongin terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Laki-laki itu bergegas keluar lalu sedikit mendongak untuk melihat anak sulungnya itu sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun sendiri.

"Kenapaa Jonginnie?"

"Guanlin tidak bisa menemani papa ke supermarket sekarang."

Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahi heran. Seingatnya Guanlin tidak sakit, juga tidak sedang sibuk. Lalu kenapa?

"SOALNYA JONGIN HYUNG KALAH MAIN UNO SAMA LINLIN! AHAHAHAHA." Teriakan Guanlin membahana dari ruang keluarga dan tamu yang menjadi satu. Senyumnya penuh kemenangan menatap Jongin yang bersiap untuk melipat kembarannya itu menjadi pipih lalu dimasukkan kedalam saku belakang celana. Lalu Jongin duduk diatasnya. Ah pasti indah sekali.

Baekhyun hanya menatap keduanya dalam tawa, padahal jika ingin menjahili Sehun, keduanya adalah konco terbaik yang hanya mendapat respon alis-naik-sebelah oleh Sehun.

"BE-RI-SIK!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH,"

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih mengalah. "Yasudah, Papa pergi sendiri saja kalau tidak ada yang mau ikut."

Sengaja menyindir _sih._

" _No no,_ Papa pergi sama aku." Itu Eunwoo yang entah muncul dari mana. Rambutnya kusut dan sekilas matanya terlihat merah. Barusan saja dia menguap karena sepertinya tidurnya terganggu. Anak itu berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan gontai lalu memeluk lengan Baekhyun sebelah.

"Ayo~ Papa~"

Eung… tunggu! Itu bukan jalan menuju pintu keluar rumah! Itu kamar Baekhyun dan Eunwoo sepertinya masih belum mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Eun? Eunwoo tidur saja, biar Papa pergi sama Sehun saja. Oke?" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Eunwoo dari lengannya. Ia menuntun pengantuk itu kekamar lalu berjalan keruang tamu. Disana sisulung sudah menunggu Baekhyun dengan kemeja garis-garisnya.

"Sehun tidak ada, dia baru mau mandi. Papa pergi denganku oke? Oke."

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun tetap pergi dengan Jongin.

Eung ya.

Baekhyun memiliki Quadruplet, kembar empat identik yang nakalnya sering membuat Baekhyun ingin hanyut saja dirawa-rawa. Sedikit membuatnya kewalahan, tapi harga yang wajar untuk kebahagiaan karena tawa mereka yang Baekhyun dapat.

Umur mereka sudah 16 tahun. Bulan depan Guanlin dan Sehun akan masuk wajib militer selama enam bulan meninggalkan Eunwoo dan Jongin di kelas dua belas—Sehun dan Guanlin itu aksel dan dengan gencar menakut-nakuti keduanya tentang seramnya kemiliteran itu. Sehun tentu saja tak terpengaruh. Tapi Guanlin? Anak itu bahkan hampir menangis saat Jongin baru menyebut kata militer saja.

Eung, mungkin umur mereka masih 5 tahun. Atau mereka yang tidak sadar umur.

"Pa, Aku ambilkan apelnya ya. Sebentar,"

Baekhyun menoleh lalu mengangguk pada Jongin yang mulai berjalan menuju sisi buah-buahan. Laki-laki itu sedang memilih pewangi ruangan tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang mengikutinya sejak saat ia masuk kedalam toko itu. Tanpa sadar sekitar, Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk mengambil aroma jeruk, lalu menyusul Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan apelnya.

"Yang hijau?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Jongin yang sedang memilih apel hijau dan dimasukkan kedalam keranjang.

Ditanya begitu Jongin cengengesan dan menjawab dengan jujur. "Biar si Guanlin gak minta, hehe."

Baekhyun lantas tertawa lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil apel yang merah untuk si bungsu. Mengambil _pear_ untuk Sehun dan pisang untuk Eunwoo. Baekhyun lalu mulai menimang untuk membeli strawberry untuk dirinya sendiri saat mendengar suara berat maha dalam itu dibelakang lehernya. Terasa begitu dekat. Maka Baekhyun berbalik. Begitu juga dengan Jongin yang baru menyadari ada orang dibelakang mereka.

"Hai Baek, berbela—"

Jongin rasanya ingin menganga melihat ahjussi… eng hyung?—Jongin tidak yakin memanggil orang ini ahjussi karena terlihat masih muda. Begitupula Chanyeol yang tak menduga melihat wajah pria disamping Baekhyun ini.

Hyung ini—Jongin memutuskan untuk memanggilnya hyung, terlihat mirip persis dengannya. Mulai dari bentuk mata, hidung, bibir, telinga?! Astaga apa ini? Yang terlihat berbeda hanya tinggi mereka saja lalu warna mata. Warna mata Jongin sama dengan warna mata kiri Baekhyun yang _ocean blue._ Sementara Ahjussi ini—Jongin lalu memutuskan memanggilnya Ahjussi karena terlihat terlalu tua untuk seorang hyung (terserah saja lah), warna matanya berwarna _emerald_.

Oh oh! Warna mata itu milik Guanlin dan Sehun. Jongin tau benar karena ia melihat mata itu seumur hidupnya. Oh oh oh! Apa iniii!?

Sementara Baekhyun yang tak menyangka sang Jenderal Besar akan menemukannya di tempat ini hanya terdiam kaku. Benar tak melewatkan saat Chanyeol dan Jongin saling memindai wajah masing-masing, mengklaim kemiripan mereka yang hampir 99%.

Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati. Jangan yatuhan…

Maka saat kesadarannya kembali, Baekhyun yang tanpa basa-basi—bahkan tak mengindahkan sapaan sang Jenderal, berjalan menjauh sembari menarik lengan Jongin yang masih ternganga tak percaya. Membawa keranjang belanjaannya lalu berjalan dengan cepat kekasir. Sementara Chanyeol yang ditinggal dengan kebingungan itu hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh dengan tangan mungilnya yang menggandeng erat pria mirip Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya tak suka melihat adegan itu.

"Baekhyun suka dengan yang lebih kecil sekarang? Berondong?"

 **Chapter 2**

 **Fin**

a/n.

Iya. Tau ini maksa banget wkwk, makanya aku naroh genre Fantasy. Buat **Park2711** , kok kamu notis sih(sedih) hehe, berasa gak cocok aja judulnya wkwk. Terimakasih kepada yang udah review. Jadi penyemangat sekali soalnya ehe. Luvyu!

 _Thanks to,_

 _ **AkagamiShimura27, 17, fontaineclaire11, thehunism, Chanyeoltidakmesum, Park2711, Shirenapark, qurrotulaini529**_

 _21/8/18_

 _Also posted on wattpad_


	3. Chapter 3

Identitas Sang Jenderal Besar itu bersifat rahasia. Sangat misterius, berbeda dengan Jenderal-Jenderal sebelumnya yang lebih suka di sorot publik—bukti bahwa mereka lebih terbuka pada rakyat yang ia pimpin. Hanya beberapa orang penting dan orang-orang yang berada dilingkungan Sang Jenderal saja yang mengetahui wujud asli pemimpin tertinggi Allcean itu.

Wartawan dilarang mengambil foto atau rekaman Sang Jenderal Besar. Karena ia pribadi tertutup yang lebih ingin rakyat melihat hasil kerja-nya saja. Damai, aman dan sejahtera di bawah kuasanya. Juga karena Sang Jenderal suka menyamar, turut bergabung bersama rakyatnya tanpa ada rasa segan atau hormat berlebih seperti saat ia berperan sebagai Jenderal.

Seperti memiliki dua kepribadian, Sang Jenderal memiliki aura yang menyenangkan saat ia menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa. Membuat para bapak-bapak mengundangnya untuk minum kopi dan berdiskusi tentang politik, lalu ibu-ibu tak henti memberinya makanan berharap mendapatkan pujian dari pria sopan, rupawan, cerdas nan baik hati itu, lalu anak-anak menjadikannya teladan bahwa mereka harus bisa _sekeren itu_ saat dewasa. Tapi saat ia berperan sebagai Jenderal, setiap jiwa yang melihat sosok itu reflek menunduk sebagai bentuk hormat atas jasanya, atau karena enggan ditatap oleh manik _emerald_ itu begitu tajam seperti katana yang mengkilat siap menebas kepala musuh.

Rumor yang dibawa angin pada telinga rakyat pun berupa. Sebagian berpendapat bahwa Sang Jenderal pasti buruk rupa hingga tak ingin wajahnya disorot publik, sebagian lagi menyangkal dengan opini bahwa Sang Jenderal terlalu tampan hingga silaunya bisa merusak mata. Rakyat tak akan sanggup melihatnya—opini ini membuat pendapat pertama lebih banyak di gemari.

Hanya saja pendapat-pendapat itu tetap mengambang di udara tanpa pasti. Karena benar tak ada bukti konkrit yang mendukung masing-masing pendapat. Tanpa tau, sang Jenderal terkadang berada di sekitar mereka bertingkah seakan ia adalah warga sipil biasa.

Seperti saat ini. Saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyalahgunakan kedudukannya sebagai pemimpin agar bisa melihat _carrier_ cantik yang membawa hatinya 17 tahun silam. Jenderal besar Allcean itu bahkan tak memakai penyamarannya yang biasa, tak memakai _softlens_ untuk menyamarkan mata _emerald_ nya, hanya rambut hitam nya saja yang di cat _blonde_. Seperti dulu. Saat mereka masih suka bersembunyi dibalik lemari pakaian.

 _Melakukan sesuatu._

Agar Baekhyun tau, dan langsung mengenalinya. Padahal Chanyeol mengharapkan pelukan selamat datang yang hangat. Kecupan kecil di pipi juga boleh, banyak-banyak dibibir sangat dibenarkan.

Tapi ini? Dia sejauh ini hanya untuk mendapati _carrier_ itu berpaling darinya dengan seorang berondong yang bahkan terlihat serupa dengan Chanyeol.

Serupa?

 **oOo**

 _A story by_ _ **Baekspocket**_

 _Chanyeol x Baekhyun_

 _With Jongin, Sehun, Eunwoo, Guanlin_

 _And support_

 _AU, Romance_

 _Yaoi_

 _Mpreg_

 **TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE**

 _Ps: narasi ngebosenin super panjang_

 **oOo**

 **Ensconsed**

"Wah keren sekali!"

Guanlin sedang menikmati acara _Larva_ di TV saat Jongin masuk kedalam rumah dengan suara _cempreng_ -nya yang menyebalkan. Kesal, tangan Guanlin dengan gesit melempar remot ke arah Jongin.

HAP!

Tapi gagal dan benda itu di tangkap oleh Sehun yang entah datang dari mana. Sehun menyusul Guanlin dengan mata menajam dan tawa menyebalkan Jongin yang tidak jadi tertimpuk remot, sedang mengangsurkan belanjaannya ke meja dapur lalu kembali keruang tamu.

"Jangan remotnya, baru dua minggu yang lalu kita membeli yang baru." Ucap Sehun seraya mengambil sesuatu di atas meja.

"Pakai ini saja," Itu vas bunga dari kaca.

Guanlin dengan senang hati menerima vas bunga itu. Lalu bersiap melemparkannya kearah Jongin yang bersiap untuk lari, setelah sebelumnya mengancam Sehun dengan gerakan tangan menyilat leher.

Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Fokusnya sekarang hanya pada tayangan televisi yang tadi di tonton oleh Guanlin.

"DIAM DISITU YA HYUNG!" Guanlin memperingati.

"MANA MAU AKU!" Jongin berusaha kabur. Mereka berputar-putar disekeliling ruang tamu (yang juga merupakan ruang keluarga), lama-lama berlari didapur lalu berputar ke kebun belakang rumah dan kembali lagi mengelilingi sofa, dengan tangan Guanlin yang masih berusaha melemparkan benda itu kearah Jongin yang gesit seperti kancil.

"IH ULAT BULU SEKALI! DIAM BISA TIDAK?" Guanlin mulai tak sabar. Nafasnya sisa seperempat, dua langkah lagi ia bisa saja sekarat.

Jongin tentu protes. "EH AKU MANA BISA DIAM KALAU KAU ANARKIS SEPERTI ITU!"

"Tapi aku lelah hyunggg."

Menjatuhkan badan kesofa, Guanlin menarik nafasnya pendek-pendek. Padahal itu hanya lari-lari sedikit saja. Jongin bahkan tak merasa kepayahan sedikitpun, walaupun faktanya mereka sudah mengelilingi seisi rumah selama setengah jam. Sehun bahkan sudah mengganti siarannya ke acara berita tengah hari.

"Hu cupu!" Ejek Jongin yang juga mendaratkan pantatnya disebelah Sehun. Matanya melirik Guanlin yang merengut, memilih untuk tidak membalas perkataan Jongin.

Mereka terdiam menyaksikan tayangan televisi saat tiba-tba Sehun bertanya. "Papa mana?"

Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia ingin bertanya, tapi Jongin dan Guanlin terlalu sibuk dengan tingkah konyol mereka. Maka Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai kedua gorila itu berhenti membuat ulah.

"Oh iya!" Seakan teringat sesuatu, Jongin memutar duduknya kearah Sehun.

"Aku tadi bertemu seseorang!" Ucapnya antusias.

"Siapa?" Tanya Guanlin yang ikut penasaran.

"Ayah!"

Keduanya terdiam. Baik Sehun dan Guanlin hanya menatap Jongin heran. Topik ini sebenarnya sangat sensitif untuk dibahas. Mereka sepakat tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit kata Ayah karena itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun sedih. Baekhyun tidak menangis. Tapi keempatnya tau Baekhyun tidak suka jika mereka membahas tentang siapa Ayah mereka. Dari sana mereka berhenti bertanya tentang siapa Ayah mereka. Siapa yang butuh Ayah jika Baekhyun bisa menjadi keduanya?

Baekhyun itu papa super keren yang keempatnya pernah punya. Dan itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi kadang pernyataan itu tetap sering terlintas diantara keempatnya. Hanya saja mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak mengangkatnya dalam bahasan.

"Aku menanyakan Papa." Ujar Sehun tidak suka. Topik ini harus segara diganti.

"Tapi ini Ayah kita Hun!" Semangat Jongin lebih membara dari siapapun.

"Kita punya?" Tanya Sehun sarkastik. Sementara Guanlin memilih diam. Tidak tau harus merespon apa.

Jongin bersedekap dada. "Kita punya satu!"

"Mana?" Tanya Sehun menantang.

"Aku menemukannya di supermarket!"

"Mereka menjualnya sekarang?" Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Diskon tidak?" Lanjutnya meremehkan.

Jongin tentu saja tersinggung dengan ucapan Sehun. Hal ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan untuk bercanda dan Jongin kira Sehun sudah tahu itu. Maka dengan segenap harga dirinya Jongin melayang tinjunya kewajah Sehun yang tidak siap.

"HYUNG!" Teriak Eunwoo yang terkejut dengan tindakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Dia baru saja selesai mandi saat mendengar pertikaian saudaranya dari ruang tamu. Guanlin memegangi Jongin yang nafasnya naik turun dan kepalan tangan disisi tubuh.

"HYUNG KENAPA SIH?" Eunwoo memegangi Sehun. Takut-takut jika Hyungnya ini akan membalas. Tapi Sehun hanya diam. Tidak menyangka Jongin akan menghajarnya, di wajah. Dengan pukulan yang tidak main-main. Lebamnya bahkan sudah membiru dan Sehun merasakan sakitnya saat menggerakkan wajah.

Tapi ini bukan apa-apa. Keempatnya ahli bela diri sejak kecil. Berurusan dengan preman-preman gang juga sudah biasa. Dulu bahkan Baekhyun sering menangis karena mereka pulang penuh lebam karena berkelahi. Tapi mereka tidak pernah menyakiti satu sama lain.

Mereka tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika Guanlin membuat Baekhyun harus didamprat oleh bosnya karena Guanlin yang mengacau laptop Baekhyun, Jongin tidak memukulnya.

Jongin memang memiliki tempramen paling buruk dari keempatnya. Tapi juga yang paling bisa mengendalikan emosinya setelah Sehun. Jadi jika ia bisa memberi Sehun pukulan di wajah, berarti Sehun sudah benar-benar membuat Jongin marah.

"Papa sedang bertemu dengannya." Ucap Jongin sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana, meninggalkan debaman pintu yang terbanting dibelakangnya.

"Papa pulang,"

Lalu Baekhyun datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Matanya sembap dan Sehun dapat melihatnya dalam sekali lirik. Papanya pasti habis menangis.

"Sehun kenapa?" Baekhyun mendekat melihat Eunwoo yang terdiam disebelah Sehun. Begitu juga Guanlin yang ikut bungkam. Sementara Sehun hanya diam dengan pandangan menunduk.

"Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi. Saat melihat sisulung tidak berada dimana-mana.

"Sehun bertengkar?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lembut. Pada kondisi biasa dia akan panik luar biasa dan merecoki Sehun dengan pertanyaan layaknya seorang papa. Hanya saja itu mungkin bukan merupakan hal yang tepat untuk menghadapi Sehun yang sedang emosi.

Baekhyun bersimpuh didepan Sehun. Meraih wajah anaknya lalu mengusap lebam di pipi Sehun hingga anak itu meringis.

"Eunwoo bisa tolong Papa ambil kotak P3K?" Eunwoo mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Lalu Baekhyun beralih pada Guanlin.

"Guanlin tolong papa juga ya nak? Tolong ambilkan air hangat dengan mangkok kecil dan lap kain?"

"Okeydokey Pap!"

Tinggal mereka berdua disana. Dengan sangkaan Sehun tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin tahu asal lebamnya yang berasal dari Jongin. Hingga papanya tak terlihat panik dan marah, alih-alih menatapnya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Papa bertemu siapa?" Sehun mengangkat suara. Benar menyadari Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membeku lalu saat tersadar melempar senyum pada Sehun.

"Teman."

 _Pembohong._

"Siapa yang memukulmu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Mengambil lap basah yang sudah dibawa oleh Guanlin lalu menekannya ke lebam Sehun. Diikuti Eunwoo yang kembali dengan kotak P3K ditangannya. Lalu ikut duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Jangan berbohong." Ucap Baekhyun memperingati. Tangannya masih sigap mengobati lebam Sehun.

"Iya, jangan berbohong," Jawab Sehun lagi. Tangannya perlahan menuju wajah Baekhyun lalu mengelus 'tanda merah' dirahang Baekhyun. Disana Baekhyun membeku, apalagi perkataan Sehun sesudahnya.

"Teman tak akan meninggalkan ini."

Sehun kembali menatap Baekhyun lalu mengambil kapas yang akan dipasangkan Baekhyun di lukanya saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam. Tau benar maksud Sehun apa.

"Papa istirahat saja, biar aku yang obati ini nanti."

Lalu kakinya melangkah dari situ, meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Guanlin dan Eunwoo dalam diam.

"Papa benar bertemu Daddy?"

Eunwoo langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun saat Guanlin selesai dengan pertanyaannya. Benak-nya mulai bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi dan kenapa hanya dia yang tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Daddy?" Maka Eunwoo bertanya pada Guanlin yang masih menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kata Jongin hyung, Papa bertemu Daddy di supermarket."

"Apa?"

Guanlin mendekat pada papanya. "Mereka benar-benar menjualnya? Diskon?"

Eunwoo dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Guanlin apa. Pada kondisi seperti ini Eunwoo mempertanyakan otak Guanlin itu ada atau tidak.

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum saat ia menemukan cara untuk mengendalikan diri. Tapi Guanlin dan Eunwoo masih menatap-nya sangsi. Maka Baekhyun mencari akal untuk mengatakan hal lain.

"Tadi kami melihat Kai EXO di jalan,"

Guanlin mengangkat alis tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengusap surai Guanlin dan Eunwoo lalu menjetik hidung keduanya, seakan mereka balita dan bukan remaja 16 tahun. Eunwoo dan Guanlin meringis lalu kompak mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hyungmu merasa mirip dengannya, jadi ia mengaku Kai jadi Ayahnya."

Wah Baekhyun pintar sekali membual. Buktinya Eunwoo dan Guanlin langsung percaya lalu mendecih malas. Tak percaya dengan kepercayaan diri hyungnya yang memang diatas rata-rata. Kadang melebihi batas dan berujung pada pertikaian yang tidak penting ini.

"Ih Guanlin belum mandi ya?" Baekhyun berusaha mengganti topik. Jarinya menjepit hidung meyakinkan. Eunwoo pula membantu Papanya.

"Oh jadi bau busuk ini dari dari kau Guan? Ih bau sekali." Wajahnya menyerngit diikuti tangan yang ikut menjepit hidung.

Sementara Guanlin yang merasa dipojokkan menatap kedua orang itu tidak percaya lalu mencium bau tubuhnya sendiri. Sedikit bau keringat tapi tidak bau busuk kok! Ini efek setelah berlari-lari tak berencana tadi dengan Jongin.

"Awas ya! Kalau aku sudah wangi hyung pasti rela mencium ketiakku." Matanya melotot ke arah Eunwoo lalu dengan gerakan cepat mencium pipi Baekhyun, mendorong Eunwoo sampai jatuh dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Eunwoo yang balas melempar bantal sofa pada Guanlin. Eunwoo lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Melihat papanya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Pisang Eunwoo Pa?"

Baekhyun tertawa lalu berjalan kedapur dengan Eunwoo yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menyentuh rahangnya yang Sehun sentuh tadi lalu menghela nafas. Menutup rapat-rapat kenyataan ia baru saja berbohong pada kedua anaknya. Guanlin dan Eunwoo mungkin dengan mudah percaya, tapi Sehun dan Jongin? Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi mereka.

Bahkan tidak juga dengan ayah mereka, Chanyeol.

 **oOo**

Baekhyun memberi alasan 'bertemu teman lama' pada Jongin saat meminta anak sulungnya itu untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Tangannya gemetar karena rasa gugup, begitupula keringat sebesar biji jagung yang terus turun dari pelipisnya. Hal ini tak akan terjadi jika yang berdiri Pria yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini bukan Chanyeol.

Sang Jenderal Besar Allcean

 _Dan Pria yang harusnya tak Baekhyun temui lagi, demi menepati janjinya_

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia. Harusnya saya tidak lari seperti tadi."

Mereka sudah terdiam hampir setengah jam lebih dengan suasana yang benar-benar mencekam. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka suara agar ia bisa segera keluar dari tempat ini.

Ruangan luas yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai apartement sementara Jenderal Besar Allcean itu.

Oh soal itu, lepas Baekhyun yang bergegas menuju kasir dan membayar semua belanjaannya. Chanyeol memutuskan menunggu laki-laki itu dan mencegatnya dengan sapaan ramah seakan mereka adalah teman lama yang lama tidak bersua.

Itu bukan suatu kebohongan. Chanyeol memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun, tapi dulu mereka bukan sekedar 'teman'.

Chanyeol menyerngit mendengar panggilan yang Baekhyun lontarkan padanya. Alisnya yang tebal menyatu dan matanya yang tak berhenti melihat Baekhyun sedari tadi semakin menajam, tau benar bagaimana pandangan itu berdampak pada Baekhyun.

 _Yang mulia katanya? Yang benar saja!_

Masih tidak berniat merespon perkataan Baekhyun Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada. Memastikan pandangannya menghancurkan pertahanan Baekhyun, yang mati-matian berusaha ditahannya sedari tadi.

"Keparat!"

Ngomong-ngomong itu Baekhyun yang baru saja bersuara.

Dan yang sedang tergesa-gesa melangkahkan kaki kecilnya—demi menghapus jaraknya dengan Chanyeol, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pria itu dan menyatukan bibir keduanya juga merupakan Baekhyun.

Perlakuan itu tentu saja memang sudah dinantikan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun baru saja memakan umpannya dan dia tidak akan melepaskan buruannya dengan mudah setelah ini. Maka tangan kekarnya spontan merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, menyambut ciuman laki-laki yang dirindukannya itu penuh suka cita.

Chanyeol mengerang dengan nada rendah. Oh tuhan betapa ia merindukan bibir ini, tubuh ini, laki-laki ini untuk kembali dipeluknya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun disini melamparkan diri pada singa lapar yang tentu saja akan memakan Baekhyun hidup-hidup.

" _I miss you like crazy."_

" _Shut up."_

Chanyeol tersenyum disela ciuman itu. Betapa Baekhyunnya yang lugu sudah berubah menjadi berani. Tapi Chanyeol tetap suka. Tangannya mengusap pinggang Baekhyun, membawa gemetar aneh ketubuh Baekhyun dan bibirnya tidak berhenti memagut milik laki-laki itu. Yang lebih kecil melenguh, hampir kehabisan nafas maka ia berusaha menghindar—berusaha mengais udara yang menipis dari paru-parunya, tapi Chanyeol tentu saja tak akan melepaskan Baekhyun. Bibirnya kembali mengejar bibir tipis laki-laki itu yang mulai membengkak dan semakin memerah. Tangan Chanyeol berpindah kebelakang tengkuk laki-laki itu, menahan kepala Baekhyun agar tidak pergi kemanapun.

"Ungh…" Baekhyun kembali melenguh. Matanya terpejam merasakan Chanyeol mulai menjatuhkan kecupan kecupan itu melewati bibirnya menuju dagu Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol menggunakan giginya disana, membuat Baekhyun meringis dan mendesah bersamaan. Chanyeol meningkatkan permainannya, hidungnya mengendus leher Baehkyun candu, matanya berkilat tajam dalam hasrat. Tangannya mengeratkan Baekhyun dalam pelukan, dunia tidak boleh tahu Baekhyun seharum ini. Bahwa aroma tubuhnya bisa membuat semua pria diluar sana menginginkan Baekhyun.

Hanya Chanyeol yang boleh tau. Hanya ia.

Chanyeol kembali menggeram rendah, bibirnya mengecup rahang Baekhyun kembali keatas dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dari ujung keujung lainnya penuh pemujaan. Matanya mengawasi Baekhyun yang memerah dan merona dibawah ciumannya. Tubuh mereka rapat tanpa celah dengan tangan yang saling merengkuh, enggan lepas.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dalam, hingga kemudian menarik dirinya dari bibir Bawah Baekhyun saat menyadari laki-laki itu menitikkan air mata.

"Hei—" Chanyeol tentu saja panik mendapati Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berlinangan air mata.

"—ck, diamlah." Baekhyun tersedu. Mengusakkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol yang hangat, mengusakkan hidungnya disana dengan lalu bergumam tidak jelas. Rasanya menenangkan dan Baekhyun ingin lagi merasakan perasaan ini.

"Baek—"

"Hiks.. kau jahat sekali membiarkan ku pergi, hiks.." Baekhyun merengek dan Chanyeol merasa sakit mendengar tangisan itu.

"Hei tenanglah sayang. Maafkan aku, aku disini sekarang." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Bekhyun. Meninggalkan kecupan disamping kepala Baekhyun lalu mendekap kepala Baekhyun lebih erat ke dadanya. Tapi tangis Baekhyun malah menjadi.

"Hei—dengarkan aku, Baek berhenti menangis." Chanyeol kembali berbisik, tapi Baekhyun tak berhenti. Kenapa laki-laki ini jadi cengeng sekali. Padahal tadi Chanyeol menyangka Baekhyun benar-benar sudah berani.

Chanyeol menunduk lalu menangkap dagu Baekhyun untuk mendongak dan menatapnya. Memaksa laki-laki itu berhenti menangis.

Pandangan Chanyeol bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca, dan lagi-lagi ia mencelos untuk tangis Baekhyun, maka ia mencium sisa air mata di pipi Baekhyun, mengecup pangkal hidungnya lalu menyatukan dahi keduanya. Ditatapnya manik _ocan blue_ Baekhyun lalu kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau memakai softlens."

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. Kembali merengek lalu kembali mengusakkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol yang spontan membuat Pria itu tertawa. "Hahaha, kenapa?"

"Akan aneh jika aku tidak memakainya." Baekhyun bergumam kecil sekali. Tapi Chanyeol tetap mendengarnya. Tangannya mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan sebentar-sebentar meninggalkan kecupan dipuncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Matamu cantik Baek, yang amber adalah kesukaanku." Ssengaja di suarakan dengan suara rendah oleh Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun bergidik,

Baekhyun memang memiliki mata _heterochromia_ , kedua matanya memliki warna yang berbeda, yang kiri berwarna _ocean blue_ dan yang kanan berwarna _amber_ terang yang cantik. Dulu Baekhyun di bully karena warna matanya, dan Chanyeol ada disana, buian untuk membelanya, tapi sebaliknya.

"Chanyeolie, aku lelah." Baekhyun tiba-tapi ba bergumam pelan.

Oh astaga! Chanyeol tidak ingat terakhir kali orang memanggilnya sekurang ajar itu. Sialan! Matanya kembali berkilat lalu mengangkat Baekyun dalam gedondongannya dan refelek Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol lalu menyamankan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol yang nyaman.

Chanyeol ingat kenapa dulu membiarkan Baekhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Panggilan yang tentu daja menghina drajatnya sebagai seorang Jenderal besar Allcean.

Dan sialnya dampaknya masih sama.

"Kau menggodaku Wu." Chanyeol berbisik rendah penuh hasrat dan Baekhyun kembali mengigil, mengigit bibirnya dan ronak merah itu muncur dipipi dan menjalar hingga telinganya.

Baekhyun tentu saja tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Lalu tiba-tiba alarm sialan itu bergaung dipala kecil Baekhyun. Membuat laki-laki itu meloncat turun dari gendongan Chanyeol.

"Hei kenapa?"

Baekhyun segera berlari kearah pintu dan dengan panik Chanyeol segera menggenggam tangannya. Menarik lengan itu hingga Baekhun kembali masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku—ugh Yeol, ini—ini terlalu erat."

"Jangan harap Baek." Suara Chanyeol begitu dingin dan tajam saat menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun hingga membuat rontaan Baekhyun berhenti.

"Kau tak akan kulepaskan." Bisikan penuh nada posesif begitu tenang tapi kemurkaannya sangat terasa hingga Baekhyun lambat-lambat mengkeret takut—tapi juga merasa senang disaat yang bersamaan.

Matanya mengerjap saat dirasanya degup jantungnya yang mengencang lalu ia meraih rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras. Mengelusnya lembut lalu menatap Chanyeol penuh sayang.

"Ada hal yang harus ku urus, dan kau bukan bagian didalamnya."

Chanyeol menyerngit, tentu saja tidak menyukai perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Hal apa yang begitu penting selain dirinya?

Yang benar saja!

"Aku akan kembali. Aku janji."

Maka Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari Tubuh Baekhyun. Memilih percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan kembali. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun pergi Chanyeol kembali merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Dia masih rindu, oke?

"Aku pegang janjimu Wu."

"Tentu saja yang mulia."

Chanyeol mengerang. "Arghhh Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tertawa.

 _Maafkan aku Chanyeolie_

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Fin.**

a/n

Jadi the truth is, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff dengan tema seperti ini :') sangat susah :') tapi mau cobaaaa akkk (malah kesal sendiri). Biasa bikin yang santuy santuy pas di _challenge_ bikin yang agak berat begini gak mampu wkwk. Tuh chanyeol harusnya nakutin malah diketawain wkwk.

Tapi, thankyou udah baca~!

Xoxo


End file.
